


Things We Lost in the Fire

by Pearls1975



Category: Ghost Hunters RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Best Friends, Bisexuality, Boys Kissing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Ghost Hunters, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Unresolved Romantic Tension, bisexual awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearls1975/pseuds/Pearls1975
Summary: The Ghost Hunters are investigating an old Victorian home with a questionable history, when Dave Tango is attacked by one of the spirits living there. Steve Gonsalves is able to get him out, but only by the skin of his teeth. Steve takes care of Dave over the next week, as they find out the sad history of the house.
Relationships: Steve Gonsalves/Dave Tango
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. A Hand in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that this fandom is pretty much dead. But, Ghost Hunters was my go-to binge-watch during the lockdown. I'm not sure why I latched on to this show, but Dave and Steve latched on to my heart. This plot bunny bit really hard and wouldn't stop until I finished writing. So, you fair reader, have three chapters to look forward to. Remember, these are real people, but I have written a fictional plot and place for them to play in. That being said, Steve and Dave are more than likely out of character, but this was fun to write, but also emotionally draining as you'll see by the third chapter.  
> Happy reading and as always, I love kudos, but comments are the best.  
> Any mistakes are mine.

**Chapter One: A Hand in the Darkness**

  
  


As Steve cut the last piece of duct tape with his knife, a red feather slowly floated down in front of him. He cocked his head at it as he put his knife away.

“What the hell?” 

Before he could reach for it, a tickling sensation on the back of his neck sent shivers down his spine. The hairs on Steve’s arms rose as he reached back, fearing a spider had landed on his neck. He startled when something fluffy brushed his knuckles, and he managed to not fall back on his ass. A familiar chuckle made him curse under his breath.

“Jesus, Tango,” Steve growled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“Haha! I scared you!” Dave Tango sing-songed as he wrapped the boa around his neck. Steve shook his head, thinking about the first time he tricked Dave into wearing a boa. He rose to his feet and smirked at his friend. Steve seized the tail of the boa and ran it through his fist, feeling the individual feathers, before stepping into Dave’s personal space. Dave didn’t step back; however, he did flinch and lean back. Steve frowned. 

“What’s wrong?” Dave asked. Steve stared at him as he fingered the boa. 

“How long have you been thinking about this?” They were on their second night of investigation. The first night had been relatively quiet – just footsteps on the second floor and a couple of EVP’s – but those EVP’s produced names that no one had heard before. Plus, most of their cameras had been knocked out of place, despite no one being in the house overnight.

“Since I saw it in the parlor last night,” Dave said, gesturing in the general direction.

“Do you remember the first time you wore one of these?” 

Of course, Dave remembered. He fell for Steve’s stupid prank. But Dave also remembered the look on Steve’s face every time he saw Tango with the boa. Dave remembered the way that Steve would carefully wind it around his neck when it had fallen. He also recalled the one time that Steve’s fingers lingered on the back of his neck, causing goosebumps. They had been friends for quite a while, exchanging texts and emails before Dave was invited to become a member of TAPS. Now, ever since that first full day of shooting, Steve had been extra hands-on with Dave, literally and figuratively. 

Dave swallowed audibly before he answered. “O-Of course I remember,”

Steve stepped closer and lifted his hand to Dave’s neck, resting it there as his thumb caressed his Adam’s apple. Dave’s eyes darted around.

“Production is still setting up. We are alone … for now,” Steve said as he took one more step closer and backed Dave against the wall. Dave inhaled sharply as he reached up to hang on to Steve’s wrist. He’d never seen this side of Steve – a darker, more pantherlike version like he wanted to eat Dave for dinner – and Dave was wavering between fear and lust. 

Neither men were out about their sexuality, nor could they pin down their relationship. They were good friends as far as everyone else was concerned, but to each other, they were more. Dave was confident that Adam and Amy knew. They were both intuitive and had a sense of people. Plus, the way they watched Steve and Dave when the cameras were not rolling, made Dave feel like he was transparent most of the time.

Kris Williams definitely knew about the boys – she had caught Dave sneaking out of Steve’s hotel room one night when they all had separate rooms. They hadn’t exactly had a quiet encounter, but Kris had informed them that Steve’s headboard shared a wall with Kris’s and well… Needless to say, they all sat down and had a chat, and Kris swore herself to secrecy, saying, ‘At least someone around here is getting laid!’ They had a good laugh. 

Steve’s hand brushed along Dave’s cheekbone before resting on the wall next to the other’s head. Dave blinked up at him.

“Do you remember what happened later, after the investigation?” Steve’s voice was low and raspy. 

“Yes,” Dave swallowed again. “You…you invited me to stay the night at your place since it was closer than my apartment. You didn’t want me driving while I was so tired.”

He paused as Steve leaned in, his nose brushing at Dave’s jaw. He latched onto his earlobe, nibbling at the soft skin there. The noise that came out of Dave’s mouth was obscene, and Steve had to lean away to avoid rutting into Dave’s thigh.

“And what happened a couple of weeks later?” Steve’s breath on Dave’s cheek made him shiver.

“You…you had found more of these,” Dave shook the boa, and another feather escaped. “And … and you confessed all the things you wanted to do to me.” Dave inhaled sharply as Steve kissed and nipped at Dave’s neck. 

“Which was?” 

Dave closed his eyes as he willed his body to behave. Steve always found every erogenous zone on Dave’s neck. 

“Oh, God,” Dave’s voice was breathy. “You … nnngg… you wanted to tie me down and have your way with me…”

“Steve! Tango!” Jason’s voice over the walkie startled them both. 

Steve smirked as he moved his hand from the wall to Dave’s chest to hold the other in place. His other hand grabbed the walkie attached to his belt. 

“Go for Steve,”

“I’m assuming Tango’s there with you, but what’s taking so long on that landing? You guys should’ve been done by now. I’m still not getting any feed on camera five.” Jason was in full Dad mode – Steve could tell by the tone in his voice. It was the one Jason used on his own kids sometimes.

Dave pushed off the wall, but Steve shook his head. 

“I’m not done with you,” Steve said before he pushed the button on the walkie. “I can’t get the camera into the position that I want, so I need to improvise. There’s also a mini-DV here that I’ll turn on once I get everything going. Whatever happened in here last night did a number on these cameras. I’ll have the feed on in five minutes, boss.”

Steve stared at Dave as he spoke, daring the other man to move, which he didn’t. Dave could feel a sweat drop running down his back as he licked his lips. 

“I’ll send Amy up to help you guys.”

“No need. Tango and I’ve got this. We’ll have the feed up in three. Thanks, though.”

“Alright, this is a huge opportunity for us, but I trust you, Steve.”

“Thanks, boss. That’s why you hired me. Steve out.”

He kept a steady gaze on Dave as he inched his hand up to the other’s throat. Steve rested it there, not squeezing, but asserting a dominant stance. Dave leaned forward into the touch, cutting off his own air supply. Steve’s cock twitched. 

“Kinky fucker,” Steve whispered before he leaned in and kissed Dave, a desperate and fiery kiss that left them both breathless.

Steve released his hold on Dave’s neck and ran his thumb over his bottom lip. “You should wear the boa the whole night - you know, for old times’ sake.”

“Yes, sir,” Dave said before licking and sucking on Steve’s thumb. Dave threw the ends of the boa over his shoulder so they wouldn’t hang in his way. 

“You’re going to be the death of me tonight,” Steve said as he stepped out of Dave’s space, and reached down to adjust himself. Dave’s eyes followed Steve’s hand. Dave raised an eyebrow and smirked as he willed his own cock to settle down. He was hard as a rock and would have let Steve fuck him over the banister if there weren’t such a time crunch. 

“Let’s finish setting up before Jason blows a gasket, and we get ourselves into more trouble than it’s worth.”

  
  


“Put that down!” Dave snapped an hour later as Steve picked up another statuette. They were the second team to go in after Jason and Grant, who had some excellent firsthand experiences. Jason, however, was not keen on Dave wearing the boa all night, so it got left behind where Dave found it.

Dave ran the EMF meter over the cabinet they were standing next to, getting a low-level reading over the whole thing. Dave watched Steve as his fingers lingered over a teacup. The first time Steve’s focus waned, Dave had bent over to tie his shoe. A peek of bright pink material appeared over the top of Dave’s jeans, and Steve had bit his lip and turned away. He tried not to think about how that pink material looked hugging Dave’s perfect ass. Steve had had a peek as Dave was dressing in the bathroom of their hotel room, and he had forgotten about them until Dave tied his shoes.

Steve picked up the teacup as Dave shook his head and tsked at him. He did it on purpose now – it started out as genuine curiosity as Steve could never help himself. Steve placed the item back in its spot, and he watched Dave sweep the reader near the cameraman, Gary. Gary always had experiences, or whomever he was filming had a personal experience. Last night, Gary couldn’t get to the location, and things were quiet around the house. Tonight would prove the point about Gary’s supernatural magnetism.

The EMF spiked just before Gary announced his camera shut off.

“Whoa…” Gary eyed his camera. “The … the battery is dead.”

He dug in his bag and pulled out a spare battery, finding that one dead as well.

“What the hell,” Gary swore.

“What’s up?” Dave asked.

“My spare battery is dead, too,”

Both Dave and Steve’s eyebrows went up to their hairline.

“Our camera batteries are…” Steve paused as he looked at his. “Huh…halfway.”

“I swear I put new batteries in those,” Dave said as he looked over Steve’s shoulder at the battery meter.

“We’ll keep rolling if you want to get some fresh batteries,”

“Yeah, thanks,” Gary said as he clicked on his flashlight. It flickered before going out.

The hairs on both Dave and Steve’s necks rose as the air became thick and charged.

“What the hell,” Dave shivered. He was still standing behind Steve, and Steve could feel Dave twitching. Dave held out the EMF with a less than steady hand. Gary stood as still as he could.

“It’s reading at a steady point six,”

“Hello,” Steve called after finally exhaling. He swept the camera around the room. “Mr. Hudson, are you here? If you are, please knock three times … like this,” Steve rapped his knuckles on the cabinet to demonstrate.

Five seconds later, three knocks sounded in the room next door. All three men looked at each other wide-eyed. Steve continued the EVP session, making successful contact with not only Mr. Hudson, the current owner’s great-great-grandfather but Mrs. Hudson as well. Gary felt the hairs rise on his arms as cold spots appeared randomly around him. At one point, Steve dug out the thermal camera and swept the room, finding the various cold places around Gary, and even larger ones around Dave. The charged air dissipated. The cold spots disappeared when Steve mentioned a fire that had devastated the part of the house they were standing in now.

All three men drew in deep breaths as the air cleared, and Gary’s flashlight came back on.

“Production to Gary,” Gary lifted a hand to his earpiece as it crackled. “Is everything okay up there? The feed from your camera cut off, and I couldn’t get through the walkie to you.”

Gary lifted his brows in surprise.

“Yeah, we’re okay,” Gary responded. “I had a wild EVP session with Steve and Tango just after the batteries in my camera died. The spare was dead as well. They had cameras and audio devices rolling, so hopefully, we can fill in with that footage.”

“Okay, glad you’re alright,” Production answered. “Get down here as soon as you can to replace those batteries.”

“Roger that,” Gary exhaled sharply as he shook his head.

“Everything alright?” Dave asked. Steve and Dave had wandered the room taking readings and gathering as much information as they could.

“Yeah,” Gary flicked his flashlight on and off to make sure it was really working and not a glitch. “Just production checking in. Apparently, my earpiece was out during the session.”

“That’s a lot of energy this spirit is drawing just for an EVP session,” Steve said as he furrowed his brow at the camera he was holding. “Only fifteen percent, damn.” He picked up the thermal camera. “This is at thirty-three percent now.”

“My recorder is at ten percent,” Dave said as he held it up. He walked around the couch and swept the EMF meter around the room. “The room is reading between a point eight and a one-point nine.”

“Okay, I’ll go grab fresh batteries and check-in at production. I’ll meet you at command central,” Gary said. He waved his flashlight around himself and found a path out of the room.

“The EMF was at a steady two-point during the EVP session,” Dave said as he walked up to Steve. He froze, and Steve raised an eyebrow.

“Did you…please tell me you heard that?” Dave whispered as Steve nodded. A low moan emanated throughout the room as the two men each drew in sharp breaths.

Dave brought the meter up, and they watched it spike as a shadow passed in front of Dave’s hand. The breath was knocked out of his lungs as icy-hot fingers wrapped around Dave’s forearm.

“Dave? Are you alright?” Steve whispered as he watched Dave’s breathing escalate.

“N-no…put the…put the c-camera on my…my wrist,” Dave stumbled over his words as Steve aimed the camera in his hand at his friend’s arm. Four distinct red marks appeared as if someone had a tight grasp on the man’s forearm. Steve kept filming until Dave hissed and swore under his breath.

“Okay, you can let go of Dave’s arm now,” Steve glanced around before looking down and finding the marks had become redder. Dave whimpered. Steve hated that his body reacted to that sound and cursed inwardly.

“Move your hand, Dave,” Steve grabbed the other’s upper arm and gently tugged.

“I-I…I-I can’t…” Another whimper came out of Dave as his face distorted in pain. “It…It’s holding…ouch … hhnnngg…Steve…”

Steve growled his intentions before placing the camera on the back of the couch, facing them.

“Steve…ahhh…” Dave clenched his jaw as the spirit twisted his arm.

“Dave, I’ve got you,” Steve said as he tried to pull on the other’s arm.

“No…don’t pull…ow…. fuck,” Dave cursed as he was being pulled in several directions. A weight descended on his chest, and he struggled to breathe. “Steve…It’s … I can’t…” Dave wheezed.

“Jesus Dave, hold on,” Steve wrapped an arm around Dave’s waist to pull him back, but he didn’t budge. His breathing became shallower. “Let go of my friend and we will leave this room,”

Another whimper escaped Dave’s lips as Steve repeated the request. Dave panted as the pain traveled up his arm and into his shoulder, making his knees weak. He almost buckled before Steve caught him.

“Fuck! Leave me alone! Let me go!” Dave called as loud as his voice would go. The pain stopped abruptly as the grip on his arm loosened and went away. Dave drew in a large breath as he collapsed against Steve, who tightened his arms around the man. They both shivered and stood in silence, gathering their wits about them. Steve moved his hand in circles on Dave’s back when the house settled around them.

“Are you going to be okay?” Steve asked. His voice rumbled through their bodies as Dave burrowed his face into Steve’s shoulder, taking comfort in his warmth. Without thinking about it, Steve kissed and nuzzled Dave’s temple, hoping it would calm his friend.

The crackle of the walkie on Steve’s belt caused them both to jump.

“Steve…Tango…” Grant’s voice echoed through the room.

“Go for Steve,”

“Hey, are you guys okay up there? We haven’t been able to reach you for a few minutes. Your cameraman’s been waiting here for you guys for ten minutes.”

“Ten minutes?” Dave whispered, leaning back and looking wide-eyed at Steve.

“We just had a…really bizarre and intense experience, and we had to take a breather. The equipment should have caught it, so we’ll be down shortly to show you.”

“Copy that. If you two are okay, we’ll wait for you by the van. Grant out.”

“How are you feeling?” Steve asked as he placed the walkie back on his belt. He loosened his grip on Dave as he held his arm up. The angry red marks were still there.

“My arm is tingly,” Dave said. “But otherwise, no pain, just a slight sting where they grabbed me.”

A moan echoed through the room, as both men shuddered.

“Let’s get out of here before anything else happens,” Steve said as he started grabbing equipment.

A cold breeze passed by Dave’s elbow as he handled the rest of the stuff, and they dashed to the first floor. Steve had stopped in the entryway and situated the equipment on his person.

“Hey, Dave, wait,”

Dave paused with his hand on the front door, wanting desperately to get out of the house.

“I want to get pictures now that we are away from that floor,” Steve said as he took out his phone and placed a hand on Dave’s shoulder. “Are you okay with that?”

Dave hummed his agreement and shivered as Steve ran his hand down his arm to the marks. He felt the heat radiating from them, and Dave could feel the goosebumps rise on his skin as he felt like he was being watched. He looked around, trying to make out familiar shapes in the dark, to no avail.

“This will be quick, I promise,” Steve gently held Dave’s arm as he took pictures of the redness that was starting to fade.

Dave held his breath as Steve brought the other’s arm up to his lips and placed a gentle kiss there. Warmth flooded Dave’s body, and he wavered, leaning into Steve.

“I’m glad we have a room together over these next few days. I can keep an eye on you. You don’t look so good,”

“I don’t…I don’t feel good,” Dave rolled his shoulders and looked around. “This house…I’ve never felt this way like I’m unwelcome.”

Steve furrowed his brow as he wrapped his arm around Dave’s shoulders. “C’mon, let’s get you out of here.”

“Whoa,” Amy said a few moments later as Steve and Dave approached the van. As soon as she laid eyes on Dave, she knew something was wrong. Amy approached them as Jason and Grant stepped down from the back.

“Dave? What’s wrong?” Jason asked as Steve led his friend to sit on the back of the van. Amy grabbed a water bottle from the cooler and handed it to Dave.

“I feel better now that I’m out of that house,” Dave answered after taking a drink. He scrubbed a hand down his face in frustration.

“Tango,” Adam said as he approached the group. “What’s on your arm?”

Dave held out his arm and everyone fawned over the red marks.

“I had a strange experience up on the second floor,” Dave said before taking another drink. Everyone talked about their individual experiences as Steve stepped into the van and reviewed the footage of what happened. He clenched his jaw as he came to the footage of him embracing Dave – he remembered how Dave shook from fear and how his body relaxed in Steve’s arms. Steve didn’t want to overthink that, cutting the recording off just before the embrace. He could always tell Jason and Grant that the camera ran out of battery.

“Grant and I will head to the second floor and check out the IR Camera and see if we can’t provoke something ourselves,” Jason announced.

“Okay. Take extra batteries just in case,” Amy called.

“That… didn’t help,” Dave’s voice was quiet. “Gary’s spare battery was dead when he put it in his camera.”

“Huh,” Grant said as he scratched the back of his head. “Well, we will bring them, and Gary, just in case. Amy, you, and Adam should head to the basement. Jason and I…well, we had our own experiences down there.”

Jason chuckled as Amy looked at them skeptically.

“When we’re done, we can all switch floors,” Jason suggested.

“Hmm…sounds good, I guess,” Adam said as he gathered equipment.

Dave watched in a haze as everyone ran around to get themselves prepped, then went their separate ways. His head still felt foggy, and his arm sore.

“Hey,” Steve called to Dave. “You should join me as I watch these cameras.”

Dave nodded as he stood and walked over to sit next to Steve. A few quiet moments later, Steve rested his hand on the back of Dave’s neck, his thumb rubbing gentle circles on his hairline. He hummed and blinked at the monitors.

“How you holdin’ up? You’ve been staring off for a good ten minutes.”

Dave gave Steve a small smile and told him about his arm as he held it out.

“Ohh…it’s still really red,” Steve gently laid his own hand over the mark, wanting to take away the pain somehow. What he really wanted was to mark Dave as his own, but he knew that they weren’t quite there in their relationship.

“What’s going on with you tonight?” Dave asked.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re very … affectionate, I guess is the only word I can think of,” Dave sniffed and turned away, adjusting the cap on his head. “It’s not a terrible thing. But it’s not like you.”

“Hey, Steve, Tango?” Amy’s voice over the walkie interrupted Steve before he could think of an answer for Dave, and he was grateful. He peeked over at the monitors and saw Amy and Adam huddled together against the brick wall of the basement.

“Go for Steve. Are you two okay?”

“Hey, you guys didn’t shout or yell just now, did you?” Amy asked.

Steve and Dave looked at each other wide-eyed.

“No, we’ve just been quietly talking,”

It was quiet for a beat, then Grant came over the walkie: “We heard a faint yell up here as well…”

Dave shivered. “Jesus, this house.”

“It’s certainly a lot more active than it was last night.”

Steve glanced up at the camera monitoring the second floor. He saw Jason and Grant looking at each other in disbelief as the monitor blinked as then came back. Jason and Grant were now headed into the room Dave and Steve heard the EVP come from. Gary followed behind, albeit hesitantly. Steve marked the time and the camera.

“I don’t see anything unusual from this end. I’ll review after everyone is done with the investigations.” Steve said into the walkie. He didn’t want to put a notion into Jason and Grant’s heads, so he’d kept quiet about the camera blinking in and out.

Dave sighed internally, knowing their conversation would have to wait. 

  
  


“This house,” Dave heard Grant giving the production team his interview as he helped the team pack up the gear. “This was one of our most active investigations. Everyone, including the cameraman, had an experience. I can’t wait to see the footage of Dave and Adam’s encounter on the second floor.”

Dave tuned out after that. He caught a glimpse of Adam’s bicep as he handed Dave a loop of cord. It bore a red handprint like the one on Dave’s forearm.

“How’s your arm?” Dave asked.

“It’s still tingly,” Adam answered. He held his left hand over it, feeling the heat that emanated from it. “And it’s hot. Did you get a heavy feeling when you stepped into the house? Like it didn’t want you there?”

Dave shivered, thinking about the weight that sat on his chest when he was on the second floor.

“Yes, oh my god, yes!” He tapped his temple. “I still have this fog in my brain that I can’t shake. Like I just woke from too long of a nap.”

“I feel the same,” Adam commented before handing more gear to Dave. “I’ll help you and Amy with the research on this place. It’s…” Adam trembled.

“That’s a good idea. We can compare our experiences to anything that’s happened in the past,” Dave said, feeling a little more optimistic about the house. 

  
  


“Grant, why don’t you and Amy help Steve go through yesterday’s footage later this afternoon and evening. That way, Tango and Adam can sleep off their fog and any other residual effects.” Jason said a half an hour later. They were standing in the lobby of their hotel. “Tomorrow, Dave, Steve, and Adam can go over today’s footage, while Amy, Grant, and I can go back to the house and pick up what equipment we left.”

“Actually,” Dave started. “I’m feeling better now that I’m away from that house.”

Steve clapped a hand on his shoulder, and Dave leaned into the touch without thinking about it. He soaked in Steve’s body heat as he stood close.

“Yeah, I feel the same,” Adam said as he ran his hand through his hair. “The further away we traveled from the place, the more the fog cleared. So strange.” Adam shivered.

“Besides the marks on your arms,” Amy started. “You two look better than you did. Not so pale and, well, for lack of a better word, ghostly.”

Everyone chuckled as Dave and Adam checked their marks. Each had faded from an angry red to a faint pink, but Dave’s had bruises where the fingers had dug in. Everyone winced. Steve bit his tongue, trying not to say anything in front of everyone, his fingers itching to reach out to Dave.

“Then, on Thursday, Adam, Dave, and I can go to the library and town hall to see if we can get more information about the house,” Amy said as she rubbed Adam’s back.

“I like that idea,” Grant said as he looked over at Jason, who was nodding in the affirmative. “Great job tonight, guys. Sleep as long as you can. Good night and sleep tight.”

Steve and Amy snorted as they started toward the elevator. “We’re not your kids, Grant.”

“I know,” Grant rubbed his neck as Jason laughed at him. “Shut up.”

Their banter lightened Dave’s mood as he watched the numbers count to their floor. However, exhaustion crept in too quick and made his eyes bleary.

“Oh my God,” Dave said as he threw his hoodie off and flung himself onto the bed. He had run into the bathroom first thing to take out his contacts and put some eye drops in to soothe his grainy eyes. “That house…this case…I’m so exhausted.”

“I can imagine you are,” Steve chuckled as he picked up and folded Dave’s hoodie. He set it on top of the other’s suitcase as he walked over and pulled off Dave’s shoes and socks. Steve rubbed Dave’s feet as he moaned into his pillow.

“That feels awesome,” Dave mumbled. “Thank you.”

Steve rubbed his feet and calves and hesitated before moving to Dave’s thighs just above his knees, where his shorts ended.

“Mmm…I should get into my PJs…” Dave said and turned over before Steve felt his way to Dave’s groin. “I don’t want to sleep in these. I might just burn these clothes.”

Dave chuckled darkly as he started to stand, but Steve stopped him. “What-…”

“Let me help,” Steve said as he tugged on Dave’s shirt.

“Steve… I’m not really in the mood. I’m exhausted,” Dave said as he held Steve’s wrist.

“I know, I just want to help,” They stared at each other for a beat. “I promise. I’ll even sleep in the other bed if that’ll make you feel better.”

Dave furrowed his brow. “Wait, you were…you were going to sleep in the same bed as me?”

“Yeah, we’ve done it before,”

“When there was only one bed,” Dave snorted as Steve smirked each thinking of the hotel room with a single bed that got them in trouble in the first place.

“Listen, I appreciate everything you’ve done tonight, but I just need sleep,” Dave said. He tried to hide the fact he was thinking about Steve’s body wrapped around his, keeping him warm.

“You’re my friend, Dave, I care about you,” Steve said as he stood. “So, I will sleep in the other bed tonight.”

“I think we’re more than just friends, Steve,” Dave said as he wrangled his shirt off and threw it at the other who caught it. “But that’s a conversation for later.”

“Yeah, sure…uh, later,” Steve waded the shirt in his hands and tried not to watch as Dave stood on unsteady legs and took off his shorts, leaving only the bright pink briefs that hugged his ass, just like Steve imagined. Instead of going to his suitcase to grab his pajama’s, Dave grabbed the covers and threw them back and slipped into the bed. 

  
  


A couple hours later, Steve was awakened by a moan, and Dave thrashing in his bed. It took him a moment to realize that his friend was having some sort of nightmare. Steve cursed under his breath as he flew out of his bed and over to Dave’s. Before he could touch him, Dave cried out and sat up, breathing hard, with a sheen of sweat on his forehead and chest.

“Dave?” Steve said tentatively. When he got no reaction, he said the other’s name louder, and Dave turned his head on a gasp. He shrunk away from Steve and whimpered.

“Whoa, Dave, it’s me, Steve,” Steve reached out to Dave, but he only shook his head and kept repeating ‘no’, under his breath.

“Dave Tango,” Steve said in a stern tone as he squatted next to the bed, his knees protesting the whole way down. He reached out for Dave’s thigh and shook it. “Tango, wake up!”

Dave shook his head and grunted. He blinked at Steve.

“What the hell? Where… where am I?” Dave scrubbed a hand down his face.

“I’m going to turn the light on,” Steve said to warn Dave, who nodded and closed his eyes. Warm light flooded the room, and Dave opened his eyes slowly. Steve sat down next to him.

“Are you okay?” Steve handed Dave his glasses and let his hand rest on Dave’s shoulder. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I…was back in that house again. I was on the second floor, except … I was surrounded by fire. A hand reached out from the fire and grabbed my arm, trying to pull me in.” Dave lifted his arm and examined the marks. It was pink now, except where the dark purple spots reminded him of the icy hand that gripped him hard.

“Shit, Dave, that looks worse,” Steve said, reaching over and gently grabbing his arm. He ran his hands lightly over the bruises, watching the goosebumps form on Dave’s arm. Steve brought Dave’s arm to his lips and kissed each bruise.

Dave gasped, trying to pull his arm away. “Steve…?”

“What else did you dream about, Dave?” Steve looked up at Dave, the grip on his arm, becoming uncomfortable.

“I…ow…what do you mean?” Dave winced, trying to push Steve away with his other hand. But Steve’s reactions were faster, and he had both of Dave’s hands pinned by his sides. Steve threw his leg over Dave’s legs and leaned into Dave, capturing his lips in a bruising kiss. Dave wriggled under Steve, hating that his body was reacting to the way Steve was treating him.

“No, no, not like this,” Dave said before Steve brought Dave’s arms above Dave’s head with one hand and brought his other down between them. Dave expected it to slip inside his briefs, but it landed on his thigh and was shaking him.

“Dave Tango,” Steve called his name as he shook him. He was sitting on the bed now and not straddling him. The lamp was out, but Dave could make out the other’s concerned expression by a sliver of moonlight that came through the curtains. He blinked and rubbed his eyes.

“Jesus, Dave,” Steve said as he handed the other his glasses. “Are you okay? That was some nightmare you had. I’m going to turn the lamp on.”

Dave nodded as he brought up his arm to examine it. In the warm light of the lamp, the red had faded into a light pink, and there were light purple spots where the grip had been the most intense. He blew out a breath, glad for it getting better.

“Oh, that looks a lot better than it did,” Steve said as he gestured for Dave to give him his arm. Dave hesitated, the residual fear of the nightmare lingering. “Dave, I’m not going to hurt you. I just want to look, please.”

Dave drew in a deep breath and nodded as he let Steve examine his arm. Steve ran his fingers lightly over the bruises, and just like in his dream, he brought Dave’s arm up to his mouth and kissed each bruise.

“You’re going to have some light bruising for a while, but it’ll be gone in no time,” Steve placed Dave’s arm back down into his lap. “I’m sorry that happened to you.”

Steve smiled and started to reach for Dave’s face to cradle it but didn’t want to startle him. Instead, he brushed Dave’s unruly hair off his forehead.

“If you’re going to be okay, we should try to get more sleep,” Steve rose off the bed, but Dave stopped him by grabbing his wrist. Steve looked at him, expectantly.

“Stay…” Dave cleared his throat. “Stay over here with me. Please?”

Steve nodded. “Of course,” he said before turning off the light. Dave handed him his glasses, and Steve placed them on the nightstand. He scooted over, giving Steve room to slip under the covers. Steve arranged them so that he was the big spoon, wrapping his body around Dave. The only time Steve wished he slept naked so he could feel Dave’s skin next to his, but Dave didn’t need that. He needed comfort – someone’s arms around him so he could sleep, and Steve was going to be that for his friend.


	2. Discovery of Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave Tango, Amy Bruni, and Adam Berry travel to the town's library and city hall to find answers about the house. What they find is a past of romantic angst and a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, these are real people in fictional places and situations.   
> Thank you for reading.

**Chapter Two: Discovery of Heart**

  
  


Dave woke wrapped in a cocoon of warmth and comfort. He saw a sliver of daylight through the curtains and wondered what time it was. When he tried to move, Dave was stopped by strong arms squeezing him, keeping him in place.

“Mmm…where do you think you’re going?” Steve’s sleepy voice vibrated on Dave’s neck, and he shivered. He adjusted his weight and ended up with Steve’s morning wood between his ass cheeks. Dave inhaled sharply.

“Good morning. How do you feel?” Steve nuzzled Dave’s ear with his nose. 

“Um…b-better this morning,” Dave cleared his throat as he reached down to adjust his own hardening cock, getting a glimpse of the fading marks on his arm. “My arm is better too.”

“Good,” Steve growled as he moved his hips and licked at Dave’s ear. “God, I want to be inside you.” 

“I-…” Dave groaned and bit his lip as Steve’s hand found his nipple and pinched and rolled it. “I…yeah, I want that too,”

Steve exhaled loudly. “I’m glad. I didn’t feel like masturbating in the shower.”

Dave snorted and laughed. “I should have said no and left you hanging.”

“Yeah, but you’d have left yourself hanging as well,” Steve’s hand wandered down Dave’s stomach to the cockhead peeking out from over the top of Dave’s pink briefs. He rubbed the pre-come there all over the head. 

“Oh, God…Steve,” Dave twitched as he bit his lip and closed his eyes.

Steve pushed the briefs down under Dave’s balls and played with them before stroking Dave’s cock. 

“This underwear is sinful,” Steve said as he rutted into Dave’s ass and stroked him in the same rhythm. “I should leave you hanging, edging you all day, punish you for wearing these.”

Steve stopped stroking, and Dave grunted. Steve knocked Dave’s hand away as Steve’s fingers played with the waistband and made their way to the back, dipping in between the other man’s cheeks. A low guttural moan escaped Dave’s mouth as Steve found his pucker and rubbed his middle finger over it. 

“Fuck, Steve,” Dave’s hand clenched on his hip, wanting desperately to wrap around his cock. He started rambling to keep his mind off the fact that Steve had stuck his finger in his mouth to wet it, then easing the digit into his ass. “I needed something…nngg…. something to wear while I…fuck…I did laundry,”

“Well, I might just fuck you while you wear them,” Steve said as he pulled his finger out carefully. He rolled Dave over onto his back and threw his leg over to straddle him.

Steve bent down to kiss Dave and reach for the lube Steve had placed on the nightstand last night, just in case. Dave caught his hand before he could pop open the cap. 

“No, I want it rough. I want to feel you all day tomorrow,” 

“Jesus, Tango,” Steve exhaled at the earnest expression on his friend’s face. “I-I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“You won’t,” Dave said. “I just need…I need you to make me forget my nightmares.”

Steve sat up and furrowed his brow. “Dave, I don’t think-…”

“Then don’t,” Dave said as he grabbed Steve’s hand. “Please, trust me.” He placed both of Steve’s middle fingers into his mouth, sucking and getting them as wet as he could.

“Can we have a middle ground? If I start feeling too much friction, I can start using lube,”

Dave nodded as he pushed Steve’s fingers to the back of his throat. His non-existent gag reflex working to his advantage.

“Fuck…I’m going to cum right in my boxers if you don’t stop,” Steve pinched the head of his dick with his left hand, before pulling the fingers of his right hand from Dave’s sinful mouth. Dave smirked as he reached for the tank that Steve was wearing and pulled on it, prompting Steve to shed the offensive material. He didn’t bother to watch where it landed as he shimmied down Dave’s body. Steve lifted his leg so Dave could pull his knees toward his chest. Steve grabbed the briefs and pulled them up to Dave’s thighs. Placing his hands under the other’s ass, Steve scooted Dave until he could dive between his cheeks. 

“Oh…Oh…. fuck, that’s…good,” Dave rarely swore, no one knew why, exactly. Steve smiled as he went to town on Dave’s ass, feasting like a starving man. Dave squirmed and mewled when Steve’s tongue found its way into the furled muscle, along with Steve’s finger. 

“Steve…please,” were the only coherent words that Dave uttered. 

Steve sat up and leaned over Dave, kissing him slowly and deeply. 

“What, Dave? What do you need?”

Dave squeezed his eyes shut when he felt Steve’s cock rubbing against his hole. 

“You…that, in me…I need you inside me,” 

Steve hummed. “Of course,"

He took a moment to strip out of his boxers and spit into his hand. Steve wet his cock as much as he could before pressing into Dave. His left hand rubbed Dave’s shin as it rested on his shoulder, as his right hand rubbed at the other’s cock. Dave inhaled sharply as he felt the head of Steve’s cock push through. Steve stopped moving.

“Dave…breathe for me,” When Dave didn’t respond, Steve raised his voice. “Tango, breath,” 

Dave exhaled as Steve slipped in a little further. 

“God … you … you’re so big,” Dave managed to say. 

“As much as I want to accept the compliment, we aren’t using any lube, so that’s part of it,” Steve wet his fingertips and rubbed them around where they were joined and pushed in a little further. Dave threw his head back and moaned as his hands pushed on Steve’s thighs.

“Move, Steve…I…n-need to feel all of you,” 

Steve faltered. He really wanted to do that, fuck Dave into the sheets. His tight heat wrapped around Steve’s cock was enough to make him tug hard on his balls to stop from coming too soon. He exhaled loudly and bent to kiss Dave again, pushing all his pent-up feelings into the kiss. Using the distraction of the kiss, Steve surreptitiously reached for the lube and pulled out of Dave, who whined into the other’s mouth. 

“God, you’re beautiful,” Steve’s voice was rough with desire as he leaned back on his calves and spit into his hand at the same time he squeezed lube there. He wasn’t going to risk hurting Dave, not after what happened yesterday. Steve stroked his cock a few times as he watched Dave do the same.

“Please…Steve…” Dave’s voice was breathless. Steve pushed two fingers into Dave’s hole without pretense, and Dave cried out as he arched his back. “Yes, fuck!”

Steve took a moment to stretch and scissor as Dave moved his hips. Steve used his other hand to massage and tease the other’s balls. His own cock was hard as a rock as Steve found the bundle of nerves he was looking for as Dave keened. Dave grabbed the base of his cock, willing himself not to come. 

“If you don’t g-get inside me…nnggg…” Dave cut himself off as the other twisted his hand and pulled out slowly. Steve pushed Dave’s knees to his chest and grabbed hold of the pink briefs. 

“Breathe for me,” Steve stage whispered as he pushed the head of his cock past Dave’s tight rim. They maintained eye-contact as Steve slowly pushed himself in until Dave hissed at the pain and fullness. Steve stopped and leaned over, kissing Dave’s eyelids, then his cheeks, and finally, when Dave opened his eyes, Steve pushed all the way in. He kissed Dave at the same time, with a fervent passion, massaging Dave’s tongue with the same slow rhythm he fucked his hole. 

Dave had wrapped his arms around Steve as he had plunged in, digging his fingers into Steve’s back. He was going to have to thank Steve later for having the foresight to sneak the lube onto his cock. Dave didn’t know what he had been thinking, especially now that Steve pulled out, so the head of his cock was still inside, then plunged back in. His body rocked up toward the headboard, and Dave threw his arms above his head to stop himself from hitting it. 

Steve leaned back and adjusted his angle, pulling Dave’s legs to the side, his briefs still wrapped around his knees. Steve grabbed Dave’s thigh and hip and started a punishing rhythm that left Dave speechless. Every time Steve pushed in, he hit Dave’s prostate. 

Overwhelmed and sensitive, Dave came hands-free as he cried out Steve’s name. Steve felt Dave’s ass clench with each wave. He grabbed Dave’s cock, milking it until Dave winced. Steve gave a couple more thrusts before pulling out and coming on Dave’s hole. His whole body spasmed at the force of his orgasm as Steve pushed his cock back into Dave, letting his ass milk the rest of the cum out of his dick. He fell forward onto his hands and kissed Dave sweetly and softly.

“Mmm…thank you,” Dave said as Steve leaned back to pull gently out of Dave as Dave groaned at the empty feeling. “Holy shit, that was good.”

Steve chuckled. “Yeah? Was that what you needed?”

“Oh my God, yes,” 

Steve walked into the bathroom and cleaned himself off and brought a towel to clean Dave as well. When he was done, he pulled Dave’s briefs off and jumped under the covers and snuggled in behind Dave again. 

“Do we have time to cuddle and sleep more?” Dave asked.

“Of course,” Steve said as he kissed Dave’s hairline. “It’s only ten. I don’t expect anyone to come knocking until one or two.”

Dave hummed. His mind whirled at the mind-blowing sex he’d just had, and his body ached, but in a good way. Steve took care of him, made him feel special.

“What are you thinking about?” Steve asked as he rubbed his thumb in circles on Dave’s sternum. 

“Just…it’s stupid. I don’t want to make a big deal out of this. It was sex, we do it often, and it was good,” Dave sighed.

“But…” Steve ran his nose along the back of Dave’s neck before placing small kisses there. 

“That,” Dave turned his head a little towards Steve. “The kisses and the cuddling…it’s not like you.”

“Do you want me to stop?” Steve started to let go and back away from Dave. The need to take care of his friend had overwhelmed him so, he forgot to check in and see how Dave felt about his attention. 

“No, gods no,” Dave said as he grabbed Steve’s arm and wrapped it around himself. He snuggled in, wiggling his ass against Steve’s groin. Steve hissed and bucked his hips, surprised at his own stamina. Dave chuckled and apologized as he tilted his hips. But Steve grabbed him before he could move away, grinding his growing erection between Dave’s ass cheeks. 

“Steve…I…” Dave breathed. Before he could say anything else, Steve’s hand moved from Dave’s hip up to his torso to his neck, turning his head so he could kiss Dave. The friction and Dave’s hot mouth were enough to get Steve’s libido on board again.

“Dave…” Steve gasped as he pulled away to get air. “Fuck…you feel so good…”

“Steve, I don’t think my ass can take round two,” Dave said as he felt his blood swoop south. He wrapped his hand around his erection, stroking slowly, languidly in time with Steve’s rhythm. 

“What if we stayed like this?” Steve wrapped his hand around Dave’s throat but didn’t squeeze. “What if I just rutted against your ass while we stroke you off? Do you want me to paint your ass with my cum again?”

“Jesus…Fuck! Yes, Steve…yes…” 

Steve claimed Dave’s mouth roughly as he squeezed on Dave’s neck just enough for Dave to struggle, but not enough for him to lose his breath. They stayed that way for a few more moments before Steve asked the other to reach for the lube on the nightstand. 

“I don’t think…” Dave started as he reached for the bottle. Steve stopped him with a finger on his lips. 

“Do you trust me?” 

“I…of course I trust you,” Dave handed him the lube, and Steve took it. He squirted some into his palm and stroked his dick a few times before his fingers strayed between Dave’s cheeks. Dave hissed at the contact on his sensitive hole. Still, Steve never penetrated – just slathered the substance all over between his ass. Then, Steve slotted his cock back in, and Dave gasped and yelped at the dual sensations of Steve’s lubed hand on his cock and the cock not quite in his ass. If he thought about it, Dave could have taken Steve a second time, but he really wanted to walk and sit without people staring at him. 

Dave drew in a deep breath and relaxed against Steve, letting the sensations roll over him. 

“That’s it,” Steve’s raspy voice rumbled through his body. “Just relax. Let me take care of you.” 

Steve brushed kisses along Daves jaw, relishing in the gasps and mewls coming from the other. He would have gotten off by just listening to Dave. But feeling his body squirm, knowing that Steve was doing that to his friend, was a heady feeling for Steve. 

Dave’s hips started moving faster, and Steve accompanied him by moving his hand and hips more quickly. 

“Steve…Steve…So close…” Dave moaned.

“Come for me, Dave,” Steve’s voice was breathy. “I want to watch you fall apart under my hand.”

Dave panted as Steve stroked his hand faster, his orgasm barreling through him as his body shook. He shouted Steve’s name as cum dribbled from his cock, already sensitive from his previous session. Clenching his teeth and giving one last tremor, Dave was spent. 

“Fuck, that was hot,” Steve said. He rolled Dave onto his back and straddled him, coming on his cock and lower belly. He shouted as the last of his orgasm raced through him, and Steve shook his cock, getting the last drops onto Dave. 

Steve dropped back on his haunches, being mindful of not putting his weight on Dave’s legs. He blew out a breath as one last tremor rocked him. 

“Jesus…” Dave said, clearing his throat as he rubbed the other’s thighs. “I didn’t think we had anything else to give. I didn’t know I had that kind of stamina.”

Steve chuckled. “I didn’t either. God, that was good.” He leaned forward, placing his hands on each side of Dave’s head, and kissed him slowly. 

“You are so beautiful when you come undone,” Steve said when he pulled away and rested his forehead against Dave’s. Not knowing how to react or what to say, Dave blushed and turned away. “What’s wrong?” 

“You…you say things like that and I…it makes me feel things,” Dave stumbled over his words. 

“I hope so. I want you to feel something,” Steve gently grabbed Dave’s chin to make him look at Steve. “You deserve to feel good. You deserve to be taken care of.” 

“But…” Dave bit his lip, and Steve nodded his encouragement. “What are we doing, Steve? Everything here and now tells me that this is more than just sex for us.”

Dave stopped himself before he admitted his feelings ran deeper for Steve than just friendship and sex.

“I…must admit, I didn’t know at first,” Steve sighed. “When I saw how you reacted when that ghost had grabbed you, it woke something in my core, like I wanted to jerk you out of that room and just wrap myself around you.” 

Dave gaped at Steve as he pushed himself into a sitting position. Steve grabbed the other’s arm and traced the faint pink handprint there. 

“I had this irrational feeling that I needed to erase this bastards mark, and…mark you as my own.” 

Dave’s gasp brought Steve’s gaze to his face, the look of shock, and maybe a little horror made Steve flinch. 

“It’s strange, I know…” Steve started to swing his leg over Dave’s legs to stand, but Dave stopped him with a squeeze on his thigh. 

“Stop, Steve, listen to me,” Dave used his grip on Steve’s thigh to help him sit up. He ignored the drying cum on his belly as it tugged on the hairs there and reached up to cradle Steve’s face. “It’s not strange. We’re…I don’t know what we are…but we look out for each other. I’ve got your back, and you’ve got mine. I…It felt good when you…when you hugged me. I had to fight hard not to collapse in that house, and you helped me. So, I think after we’ve slept some more, I want…I want you to mark me.”

Steve smiled and leaned into Dave’s hands as he sighed. “God, I want that so bad. And if we hadn’t just come twice, I would do it now while I fucked you again.” 

Dave fought to hide a yawn but failed as they both laughed. 

“I’ll clean us off, and we’ll sleep some more.” Steve moved off Dave and grabbed the towel that Dave discarded earlier as he walked to the bathroom. 

  
  


A loud knock on the door woke Dave and Steve four hours later. Dave moaned as Steve cursed under his breath. He kissed the other on his shoulder before swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Steve ran a hand through his hair when the knock came again. 

“Yeah, yeah, hold on,” Steve yelled. He reached for his tank and boxers and dressed as he made his way to the door. 

“Good morning, sunshine,” Jason said when Steve opened the door. “Or I should say afternoon!” 

“Ugh, fuck off, Jay,” Steve said with a smirk. 

“Huh, grumpy kids don’t get breakfast, I guess,” Jason snickered as he walked away, shaking a fast food bag in his hand. 

“Oh, no! Get back here,” Steve lunged and managed to grab the bag from Jason’s hand. 

“Whoa, easy there tiger,”

“Hmph,” 

“How’s Dave doing today?” Jason said as he leaned against the door frame. “I stopped by Amy and Adam’s room first. Amy said that Adam woke up starving. Which, I’ve never seen the kid eat more than those nutrition bars, so I guess that’s par for the course.”

“Dave seems to be fine,” Steve lowered his voice. “Although, a nightmare woke him up a few hours ago. I think this…” Steve held up the sandwich he’d plucked out earlier. “…and some coffee will soothe his nerves.”

“Okay, good. Can you be ready in an hour?” Jason pushed himself off the door jamb. Grant and I are anxious to review the footage and the network wants film of us reviewing today and tomorrow.” 

“Yeah, I’ll be ready in an hour,” Steve commented after he swallowed his bite.

“Thanks, Steve,” Jason said as he walked away. “Later, dude.” 

Steve snorted and closed the door. 

“Did I hear something about breakfast?” Dave said. As Steve turned the corner, he almost dropped the bag. Dave was sat up in bed, stretching, with the covers pooled around his waist. He looked practically edible to Steve with his messy hair and sleep creased face. 

“What?” Dave asked when he saw Steve staring at him. “Do I have dried drool on my face?”

“No…I just…If I wasn’t already eating this sandwich, I’d have you for breakfast,” 

Dave just scoffed and shook his head. He reached out for the bag as Steve pulled out his hash browns and sat on the bed. 

“Mmm…if I had some coffee, I’d be perfect,” Dave said before taking a bite of his egg muffin. 

“You’re already perfect, what’re you talking about?” Steve mumbled before kissing Dave on the cheek. He tossed the last piece of hash brown into his mouth and wiped his hands on his boxers. 

“Whatever,” Dave rolled his eyes. 

“Will you be okay up here by yourself for a little while? Jay and Grant want to go over the footage right away.”

Dave hummed as he finished chewing. “Yeah, I’ll probably just sleep some more, maybe search the internet for information on that house and family.” 

“Okay, good,” Steve rubbed his hands together, nervously.

Dave furrowed his brow. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just…” Steve ran his hands through his hair. 

Dave scooted himself onto his knees and wrapped an arm around his lover’s shoulders. He kissed Steve’s neck.

“I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about me. I’ll call you if something unexpected comes up, okay?”

“Okay,” Steve sighed as he leaned into Dave’s touch.

  
  


The next forty-eight hours went by in a blur of reviewing video footage, research at the historical society, and more mind-blowing sex for Dave. He wasn’t sure what was happening, but it seemed him and Steve couldn’t keep their hands off each other when they were alone.

Then, seeing the footage of Dave’s and Adam’s encounters set off a series of conversations with the team and the network crew. It gave Dave butterflies in his stomach to see his encounter on video and it brought all the claustrophobic feelings from that night. Steve had to walk him outside and make sure he got air and water. That night, they made out like mad teenagers and after mutual orgasms, fell asleep.

  
  


“So, how’d you sleep last night after reviewing the footage of your experience?” Adam asked as they buckled their seatbelts. He turned to look at Dave, who was blushing, thinking about how Steve had made his body and mind soar. “You’re blushing. Why are you blushing?” 

“Ohhh…” Amy said as she glanced at Dave in the rearview before returning her attention to the road. “Did you have a sex dream with Steve in the room?”

Adam laughed along with Amy as Dave snorted at the irony. 

“No, but I did have a dream about the house the night of the investigation,” 

“Oh, shit, so did I,” Adam said. “I was surrounded by fire, and a hand reached through the fire to me, trying to pull me in. Amy said it took a solid five minutes to wake me out of the nightmare.”

Dave shivered at the similarities of their dreams.

“Yeah, mine was pretty much the same,” he pushed up the sleeve of his shirt, and Dave showed his mark. 

“That looks ten times better than it did the other day,” Adam commented as he showed the marks on his arm. There was a faint pink outline of a handprint, but that was it.

“Mine is still a little hot to the touch, which I thought was weird at first. But when I heard about the fire that occurred, I thought it made sense.”

“I hope we can dig up what happened in that house,” Dave said as he pushed his sleeve down. “Maybe it’ll give the spirits, and the residents some peace of mind.” 

“Ever the romantic, aren’t you, Tango?” Amy smiled into the rearview as they were stopped at a light. 

Dave rolled his eyes as Adam smirked. 

“Speaking of romantics,” Adam started. Amy elbowed him and muttered something under her breath. “When are you and Steve gonna admit you’re sleeping together?”

“Don’t answer him Tango, he’s a troll,” Amy said. She reached back and squeezed Dave’s knee. 

Adam placed his hand over his heart and smiled. “I am not a troll! An instigator, yes. A drama queen, yes, but never a troll.”

They all laughed. Dave liked Adam, even though he could be nosey and a little blunt. Dave knew from the first time he investigated with the team, Adam would fit right in. Even at the beginning of Ghost Hunters Academy, Dave had a good feeling about Adam. Dave wished he could team up with Adam more, but he understood that Adam and Amy were like Kris and Amy, magnets for the paranormal.

When they pulled into the library parking lot, Adam seemed to be deterred from his questioning for now. Dave let out a sigh, thanking whatever god for Adam’s slight ADHD at the moment. 

After spending three hours at the library, the trio found some excellent background information on the Hudson family and the house. The Hudson’s were a high society family, making their money off the railroad and river transportation. 

“What I don’t understand is that Geoffrey Hudson, our client's great-great-grandfather, went everywhere with his butler and his wife,” Amy said as they walked next door to City Hall. “The newspapers and whatever photographs of the family always showed Geoffrey and Lily, but in the background somewhere was his butler, and according to family members, his good friend Bradley.”

“Everyone photographs you and Adam together, or me and Steve,” Dave commented as he held the door for the others.

“Yeah, but we are all friends. Back then, it was proper to be out with your wife and her companion or maid as a chaperone or whatever,” Amy paused as they took in the lobby of the building. It was ornate with a lot of flying cherubs and a painting on the ceiling that would rival DaVinci. “Wow, this is fancy.” 

“Yeah,” Adam said, wide-eyed. 

“Hello, how may I help you?” An older woman said as she approached them.

“Hi, we’re here to do a little research on the Hudson family and the property they owned on Bank street,” Amy said in her chipper voice, the one she used to win people over. Dave swore he could be convinced to buy oceanfront property in Arizona if she was selling it. 

“Oh, of course. This way, please,” the woman gestured for them to follow her. 

Dave didn’t like the way her demeanor changed when Amy mentioned the Hudson’s - like she was better than them. 

“Ma’am, may I ask, do you know the Hudson family or any of the history?” Dave asked when she showed them a table they could use.

“Let me just say that no one approves of their history or Greg and Brett’s relationship,” the woman’s clipped voice told them she was giving them no more than that. She gestured to a bank of five file cabinets. “There is that file cabinet in the middle and a box on top that our new assistant found in the basement archives. That has been a recent find. I’ll grab Abby, and she can assist you.” 

The trio looked at each other wide-eyed as the woman left them. 

“Geez, she’s about as friendly as an ice burg,” Adam whispered. Amy and Dave snorted as a woman with bright red curls that were in buns on the top of her head and freckles breezed into the room. She wore overalls and a Pride 2012 shirt underneath. 

“Oh gosh,” She said as she put her hands to her cheeks. “When Millie said some researchers were here, she didn’t say it was Ghost Hunters! I’m such a huge fan! I tried to get a glimpse of you guys at the Hudson house the other night, but the network has that shit on lockdown, don’t they? Oh gosh, I just swore, sorry!”

“It’s okay, I swear like a fucking sailor when I’m not on the show,” Adam said as he stood and held out his hand. “I’m Adam, this is Amy, and that’s Dave, although you probably already know that.” 

“You guys are even better looking in person. Amy, gosh, I love your hair,” Abby said as she shook Adam’s hand.

“Thanks,” Amy said as she ran her fingers through her hair and blushed. 

“Were you at Pride?” Dave asked as he pointed at her shirt. 

“Hey, I was gonna ask the same thing!” Adam said.

“Yeah, my girlfriend hates large crowds, but she put her fears aside because she wanted to go just as bad as I did. It was so much fun, and we made so many friends. Unfortunately, a lot of people in this town are very LGBTQ friendly, but most tolerate us, like Millie.” Abby sighed. “My girlfriend and I found the cutest house and fixed it up. So, we’re kind of attached to the town. We’re trying to educate people and hopefully change their attitudes towards us.”

“Well, I think it must be working. Millie and the unfriendly Casper at the Hudson house, have been the only people to act not friendly to us,” Adam said as he gestured to himself and the other two. 

“Well, Millie’s family has some history with the Hudson’s. But she either doesn’t know exactly what it is, or she knows and doesn’t want to tell,” Abby said, chewing on her thumb. “Let me go fetch the boxes I found, and we can go on a treasure hunt. I located another box just this morning and haven’t gone through it yet. I’m so excited,” 

“I like her,” Adam said when Abby left the room.

“She’s pretty adorable,” Dave agreed. 

They spent two hours going through the file cabinet and the first box, when halfway through the second box, Dave pulled out a leather-bound notebook that was well used.

“Oh, yes!” Abby said as she clapped her hands and hopped up and down. “I’ve been looking for that. It’s Geoffrey’s journal.”

“Oh, well, here,” Dave said as he held it out to her. 

“Oh, no, you’re gonna read it to us!” Abby beamed as she sat down. 

“But don’t you want to read it first?” Amy asked.

“This way we all hear it first,” 

“Huh,” Dave couldn’t argue with that logic. “If you don’t mind, I want to skim through and see if there are any entries about the fire.”

“Oohh…yes, please! There’s so much mystery surrounding that day!” Abby clapped her hands again as everyone smiled at her. 

Dave found the day of the fire and read through aloud. At the end of the entry, there was not a dry eye in the quartet.

“I can’t believe Bradley was Geoffrey’s lover,” Amy said as she pulled a packet of tissues from her purse and passed them around. 

“I can’t believe he sacrificed his life for Geoffrey’s,” Adam said before blowing his nose. 

“Geoffrey marrying Bradley’s sister so they all could be closer is the most romantic thing ever,” Abby broke down in sobs. Adam handed her the package of tissues as he placed a comforting hand on her back. 

A tingling sensation on Dave’s forearm caused him to pull up his shirtsleeve and itch at the mark there. 

“Oh, did you get that at the house that night?” Abby asked before blowing her nose. 

“Yeah,” Dave noted that the mark was red again, as Adam held his arm out. “Oh, yours is red again, too,” 

“Oh my gosh,” Abby’s eyes went wide. “I wonder if Bradley’s ghost is stuck at that house, and he’s constantly rescuing his lover from the fire. Or if Geoffrey and Lily are wandering the house looking for Bradley? Ooohhh…this is so exciting, and romantic, and sad,” Abby sighed. 

“Steve had a really good EVP session with who we think was Mr. and Mrs. Hudson,” Dave rubbed his hands together thinking about his experience that night. “But as soon as Steve mentioned the fire, everything became heavy and weird. That’s when I was grabbed.”

“But why just those two do you think?” Amy asked.

Dave had been thumbing through the journal, trying to find anything else on the fire, when a picture fell out of the pages. He stared, not believing his eyes. The two men in the picture were smiling, one with dark hair and a cap similar to Dave’s who was smiling lovingly at the other who looked like he was in the middle of laughing at a joke. He had similar coloring and build as Adam.

“Guys, I think I know the answer to that question,” Dave held up the picture.

Abby gasped and held her hands to her mouth. Adam and Amy both gaped, not believing what they were seeing. 

“Oh my gosh,” Abby held out a shaky hand, and Dave place the photo there. 

“Holy shit, Dave,” Adam said as he looked from the picture to Dave and back again. 

“Yeah, I know,” Dave scratched the back of his neck, trying to fight the goosebumps that had formed over his skin. 

“I’ve only seen the society pictures and they are mostly black and white and really grainy,” Amy paused, running a finger along the edge, as Abby held it up. “I just…they’re so happy.”

“I think that all of this should eventually go to Brett and Greg at the house,” Abby said more to herself than anyone else. “Oh, they’re going to be so excited.”

“Yes, I agree,” Amy said. “And I think that we’ve found the answers that we need. I would love to stay and learn more, but I’m hungry and our time here is limited.”

“Oh yes, of course!” Abby beamed, and Dave couldn’t help but smile back. “It was my pleasure. You guys are fun and easy to work with. I can send you anything new that I find, and maybe you guys can do a follow up at the house sometime."

“Oh my God,” Adam started. “That would be amazing. I’m so curious about what happened to Geoffrey eventually.”

Abby chewed on her thumb nervously, then sighed loudly. “I think he died of a broken heart. Lily finished renovations on the house as a shrine to her brother and his lover. As far as I know, Greg and Brett have brought it up to code to use for a B&B and haven’t really touched anything else in the house.” 

“The building is absolutely stunning, and heck yes to doing a follow up,” Amy said as she stood.

“Oh, oh, can I get pictures with you guys?”

“Sure,” Amy said after she got approving looks from Adam and Dave. 

After Abby took all the pictures she needed, the trio helped her pack everything up. 

“Listen, give me your number, and if you’re available tomorrow, I think Jason and Grant signed us up to do a quick photo-op in front of the mansion. You should be there since you were a contributor.” Amy said as she gathered her purse and grabbed her phone. 

“Oh my gosh,” Abby hopped up and down on the balls of her feet. “I would love that. Thank you.”

Abby hugged each of them in turn. Adam and Amy had left the room already and when she hugged Dave, she whispered: “Your secret is safe with me. I won’t tell a soul, I promise.” 

“What?” Dave pulled back and looked at the girl quizzically.

“I think you’ll find out something about yourself before this trip is over,” Abby smiled sweetly.

“Uhh…okay…” 

“C’mon, your friends are waiting!” Abby grabbed his hand and pulled him along until they were outside. 

Dave had never been more confused in his life. 


	3. One Last Good Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio returns to the hotel to show the rest of the Ghost Hunters their findings. Dave and Steve have a moment of self-discovery in their hotel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of feelings in this chapter. 
> 
> Remember, these are real-life people, but the places, situations, and plot (what plot?) are all entirely fictional.

**Chapter Three: One Last Good Time**

  
  


“Holy crap, guys!” Grant exclaimed when the trio returned. The network wanted to film their return and a quick interview with Amy, Adam, and Dave about their research. They were just packing up when Grant had turned to them. “This is a lot of research.”

“Yeah, one of the ladies at City Hall was excited to help us, and she had a lot of information on this house and the family,” Amy said. “If you don’t mind, I invited her to the photo-op tomorrow.”

“I think it’s a great idea,” Jason said as he thumbed through the thick, manilla file they had handed them. “We’ll have to talk to the producer and see if we can’t use this investigation as either a season opener or a finale. This house and investigation have been incredible.”

“Listen, I think we should take a break,” Grant said as he stood and started taking down their setup. “This whole thing has been intense, and I’m starving. Jay and I will take everyone out to dinner.”

“Oh, you guys don’t have to do that,” Steve said as everyone mumbled the same thing. 

“It’ll be good to get out and have dinner together,” Jason said as he helped Grant with the video equipment. “Let’s get this packed up and go to our rooms to get refreshed and meet in the lobby in forty-five minutes.”

  
  


“Is everything okay?” Steve asked after he closed the door to their room. He had watched Dave from the moment he walked into the conference room, and Steve could tell something was bothering him. He tried not to think too hard about how well he knew Dave’s body language. The time they had spent together over the past few days had shown Steve a whole new side of Dave Tango that Steve never knew, and vice-versa.

“Yeah, I just…” Dave looked around the room, not sure what he was seeking. When he finally looked up, Steve was closer than before, and the breath was knocked out of his lungs. Suddenly, Abby's words made total sense. “I-I learned a ton of information, and it’s a lot to process. I…” 

Steve had moved closer as Dave was talking, crowding into his space. Dave shivered at the other’s proximity. 

“You what?” 

Dave’s mouth was suddenly dry. Instead of answering, he pulled Steve in for a crushing kiss. He wrapped his arms around Steve’s shoulders as if he would disappear. Steve reciprocated by cupping his hands around Dave’s jaw, rubbing his thumbs along his cheeks. The kiss sent sparks skittering down Steve’s body, and he couldn’t help but press himself against Dave. 

“What…what was that?” Steve said as he leaned his forehead against Dave’s. Their breath coming in pants.

“I…just overwhelmed and needed…you for a moment,” Dave closed his eyes, wanting to tell Steve about what Abby had said, but didn’t want to scare him. 

“Hey, look at me,” Steve grasped the other’s chin. Dave drew in a deep breath and opened his eyes. “You can tell me anything, you know that, right? I am first and foremost, your friend, and I don’t want that to change.” 

“Yeah, I-I know. Thank you, Steve,” Dave gave a small smile and stepped back. “I’m…going to shower really quick. Do you need the bathroom before I do?”

“No, I’m fine,” Steve said, not sure of what just happened. He watched Dave move around the room on unsteady feet and gather what he needed. 

Steve sat on the bed, head in hands, trying to sort shit out. He needed to get his head out of the clouds; ever since he stepped into that house, Steve felt as if floating in a haze. Every time he looked into Dave’s dark eyes, Steve could see how the other felt about him. Steve could see his friend was holding back. His feelings for Dave had come to the surface, and now they were boiling over. If Steve wasn’t careful, he would burn them both.

Meanwhile, Dave let the hot water sluice over his back, and the steam carry his worries away. Steve was right; they were friends first, anything else was trivial, and they could move forward from that. But Dave’s insides twisted thinking about just being friends. They knew each other so well, it would be hard to not acknowledge their feelings every time they saw each other. But why did all these feelings surface here and now? Was it this town? The house? The fact that neither had been intimate with each other for a couple months? They had gone without for a more extended time, and the sex was always mind-blowing, this time was no exception. 

“Okay, one last night to have fun, and we can go back to being good friends,” Dave said to the shower wall. He sighed and turned off the water.

Steve watched Dave dress in silence; Steve was already dressed and ready to go, he just needed to run a comb through his too-long hair. He ran a hand through it, remembering how Dave would run his hands through it, or grab and pull during a more intense orgasm. Steve decided he would keep it long.

“Can I see your arm?” Steve asked after approaching Dave. He smoothed the shirt over Dave’s shoulders as the other turned. Dave rolled up his sleeves as he held out his arm. 

“Oh, the red is gone,” Steve said as he ran his hand over the bruises that were left. “It looks a hundred percent better than it did.”

“Yeah, after dinner, I’ll tell you about what we learned at the library,” Dave said. He shivered when Steve brought his arm to his lips and kissed each bruise. Dave cleared his throat before speaking again. “It’s really fascinating.”

“Mmm…not as fascinating as you,” Steve snaked his hand around Dave’s shoulders and brought him in for a toe-curling kiss. Steve figured they could have one more night of fun before they went back to being good friends. 

“Keep kissing me like that, and we’ll never leave this room,” Dave was breathless and blushing when they parted. Steve pulled him in again as Dave’s stomach rumbled. They chuckled at each other. 

“Let’s go,” Steve said. “As much as I want you, I need food too.” 

  
  


Dinner was loud and friendly. The group had garnered looks, and some people even approached for autographs and photos. When they returned to the hotel, the network wanted pictures of them altogether, then in their respective investigative groups. When the producers were done, they went to their rooms, while the Hunters decided to go to the hotel bar and have a couple drinks. After an hour, Jason and Grant retired to their room. 

“So,” Adam said after he brought a new round of drinks and water for Steve. “What’s the story on you two?” 

Amy kicked him under the table as she giggled. “Adam!”

“What do you mean?” Steve furrowed his brow as he took a drink. 

Dave rolled his eyes and took a drink. 

“I was just wondering when you two are going to admit to sleeping together?” Adam wriggled his eyebrows as he ran his fingertip along the rim of his drink.

Steve sighed. “So, I may have climbed into the same bed with Dave when he had his nightmare the other night, and we may have shared a bed in a motel a couple of years ago, but that’s it. Nothing else has happened.”

Dave hid his surprise at how smooth Steve was with his response by taking a large drink.

“Huh, you two have been especially touchy-feely and googly-eyed at each other on this trip,” Amy’s eyes wandered to Steve’s arm that was slung on the back of Dave’s chair.

Steve had thought he was sneaky as he rubbed his thumb on Dave’s shoulder blade. 

“I can’t stretch my arm? And googly-eyed? Really, Amy?”

Amy threw her hands up in surrender as everyone laughed. “Alright, alright, we’ll back off. Sorry, Steve,” 

“It’s okay. Dave and I have been friends for a while now. I guess we’re just more comfortable around each other than most other friends.” 

“I respect that a lot,” Adam said before taking a drink. “I’m sorry I provoked you guys. I’m just delighted that we all work well together.” 

“Cheers to that,” Dave put his drink out for everyone to tap. 

Three drinks for Amy and Adam, and two hours of chatter and ribbing later, the foursome rode the elevator up to their floor. Amy and Adam were laughing at each other’s jokes and banter more loudly than usual.

“Goodnight, guys,” Steve said when they reached their respective doors.

“G’night yous two!” Adam gave a little wave and a wink before Amy drug him into their room.

Dave snorted and shook his head as Steve held the door for him. As soon as the door was shut, Steve pushed Dave against it and kissed him. Dave was shocked at first, but quickly recovered and reciprocated the kiss. He slid his hands behind Steve’s neck and played with his hairline. Steve moaned as he placed his knee between Dave’s legs and grabbed his hips. The other grunted as Steve pulled him close as their groins aligned, and Dave responded by rubbing his growing erection against Steve’s. 

“Dave…” Steve was breathless when they parted. He wound his arm around to Dave’s back, helping him thrust. “Fuck, I…I need you…”

“Too many clothes,” Dave responded as he started unbuttoning Steve’s shirt. Steve showed he agreed as he made fast work of Dave’s jeans and slipped his hand into Dave’s briefs. These were a bright blue in the same style as the pink ones Dave had worn a couple of days ago, apart from a white trim. 

“Oh my god, you kill me with these,” Steve threw his shirt off and knelt, and nuzzled Dave’s cock through the soft material. Dave threaded his fingers through Steve’s hair as Steve opened his mouth and traced the outline of Dave’s erection. A wet spot formed at the tip as Dave swore under his breath. 

Steve ran his hands up the back of Dave’s legs and snuck his fingers under the material over his ass. Steve’s fingers spread Dave’s cheeks and tapped the furled muscle there. 

“Jesus, Steve,” Dave groaned. “How are we this horny already? We just came this morning and last night.” 

“I dunno, but I’m rolling with it because you feel and taste so good,” Steve pushed Dave’s briefs down under his balls and licked the pre-come off the tip. He moaned at the salty and musky taste as Steve licked and sucked on the head. 

Both men knew that now would have been the perfect time to talk about the things rolling through their heads, but they were blinded by lust. 

Dave swore as Steve took him all in, doing something sinful with his tongue then popped off with a string of saliva connecting Steve’s lips with Dave’s cock. 

“Jesus, that’s hot,” Dave said as he grabbed Steve’s chin and nipped and kissed at his lips. 

“More…” Dave’s voice was breathy as he grabbed his cock and traced Steve’s lips and squeezed his jaw. “Open.” 

Steve obeyed beautifully as he opened his mouth, and Dave rested his cock on the other’s tongue then pushed in. Dave started a slow rhythm, holding Steve’s head and relishing in the sensations of Steve’s tongue. He would have to ask Steve if he would be willing to bottom, or at least be bossed around. 

Steve, in the meantime, snuck one hand back around Dave’s waist and squeezed and kneaded his cheeks. His other hand slipped between Dave’s legs and under the material, finding his target. Dave flinched and almost choked Steve by shoving his cock down his throat. 

“Fuck…that’s…mmm…” Dave said as Steve stuck his finger in his mouth and got it wet, then continued his ministrations on the other’s cock as he returned his finger to Dave’s ass and slowly pushed it in. “Steve…Jesus…” Dave gasped at the dual sensations as he closed his eyes. 

“Look at me, Dave,” Steve said before returning to Dave’s straining erection. Their eyes met, and Dave had to pull out of Steve’s mouth and pinch the head of his dick.

“Shit…fuck, I almost came,” Dave whined as Steve pulled his finger out of the other’s ass. He pushed Dave’s jeans down his legs as Dave carefully toed his shoes off. Steve held the jeans as Dave stepped out of them before he pulled Steve up to slam their mouths together. Dave kissed Steve as if he would disappear.

"Bed…Clothes off…need you…” Dave said between kissing Steve and trying to guide them to the bed. When the back of Steve’s knees hit the bed, he let himself fall, and Dave removed Steve’s jeans, leaving him in a tank and boxers. Dave unbuttoned his shirt and chucked it across the room before climbing onto the bed and straddling and rutting against Steve.

“Dave…slow down,” Steve grabbed his hips. “I’m going to come if you don’t stop.”

Dave reached over and grabbed the lube. “Get us ready, I’m going to ride you.”

“Jesus fuck,” Steve’s voice was low and raspy as Dave divested him of his boxers. He started to take off his briefs, but Steve stopped him. “Leave them…I’m going to have some fun.” 

Dave furrowed his brow briefly, but he trusted Steve, so he left them on. He reached his hand out to Steve as he squeezed a dollop of lube there. Dave rubbed the substance over his hands and stuck one down the back of his briefs and moaned as he prepped himself. Steve used some to slick up his cock as Dave scooted up Steve’s body and bent over to kiss the other, softly this time. Steve slid Dave’s briefs to the side, and his fingers found their way between his cheeks. 

“Steve…please…I need…I need your cock, please,” Dave whined.

“Greedy…” Steve smacked the other on the ass. “Pull your briefs down, so they’re just on one leg.”

Dave used some deep-seated acrobatic moves to remove his briefs from one leg, then lined himself up with Steve’s cock. Taking a deep breath, he pushed himself down, and the head broke through his tight ring of muscle. Dave paused as Steve hissed. 

“Dave…Christ, you’re tight,” Steve rubbed Dave’s thighs. “Tango, breathe.”

Dave blew out the breath he was holding and bore down on Steve. When Dave was seated entirely on the other’s cock, they both moaned and swore.

“Dave, you okay?” Steve reached up to cradle his head and rub his thumbs along Dave’s cheekbones. Dave nodded slightly, biting his lip.

“You…you’re always so big,” Dave said on an exhale.

“You don’t prep enough,”

Dave smiled.

“I know. I love the burn, and the way you fill me up,” he bent down and kissed Steve again, slowly, languidly as he moved on Steve’s cock in the same manner. 

After a few moments, Steve growled. 

“Dave…I…” he was panting as his hips slammed into Dave, who cried out. “I…fuck…I need more of that.” 

Steve wrapped his arms around Dave’s waist and slipped out of his hole. 

“Scoot yourself to the edge of the bed,” Steve said as he climbed out from under Dave. Steve spread Dave’s legs and maneuvered him into a comfortable position. With his ass in the air and his chest pressed against the mattress, Steve admired his lover spread before him. He gave Dave’s ass a slap and spit into his hole and spread it around, then bent over and leaned his chest against Dave’s back.

“I hope you’re ready to get fucked into this mattress,” Steve whispered into the other’s ear. “Because I’m not in the mood to be gentle.” 

“Yes, yes…God, yes, please,” Dave begged. 

“Good, if it’s too much, say red, and I will stop. That’s the only way I’ll stop, do you understand?”

“Yes, I understand,” Dave nodded. 

Steve kissed his ear and jaw and then his lips. “Remember, you can stop this at any time by saying red,” 

“Just fuck me, Steve,” Dave said. “Don’t make me beg.”

“Oh, I’ll do whatever I want, and you’ll fucking take it,” Steve said as he straightened up and spanked Dave’s ass three times, making it a soft pink. He stroked his cock as he spat on it and shoved it into Dave’s waiting hole. Dave’s back arched as he cried out. Steve pushed the other’s chest back down onto the mattress and slammed into Dave again. His head bowed back, and Steve grabbed his hair as he fucked relentlessly into Dave.

“Do you like that? Do you like being used? Your hole stretched for me?” 

“God, fuck…fuck yes…more…” 

“Jesus…I’m so close,” Steve slowed his hips and brought Dave up, so he was flush against his chest. Kissing his neck and jaw, Steve turned Dave’s head to plunge his tongue in. They stayed that way until Dave had to pull away to breathe. Steve snaked his hand up to Dave’s neck. “Are you ready? I’m going to fuck the breath out of you,” 

“Steve…yes, please, you’re so deep,” Dave’s voice was breathy and rough. 

Steve slammed his hips into Dave as he squeezed the other’s neck. His other arm wrapped around Dave’s waist, his fingertips brushing Dave’s cock. A whine escaped his throat, and Steve relaxed his grip. 

“Are you ready to come? I’m gonna mark your insides as I mark your shoulder,” 

Dave nodded as Steve squeezed his neck again and fucked him relentlessly. 

“I need your words, Dave,” Steve whispered into his ear. “Will you be good and come on my command?” 

“Yes, please, I need to come! I’m so close!” Dave’s words came out in a hurry when Steve let go of his throat and pushed him into the mattress. He scooted Dave further on the bed and brought his feet up on the bed to get a better angle. Steve wrapped his hand around Dave’s cock that was leaking pre-cum and whispered the order in his ear for Dave to come. Steve pounded into Dave’s ass, hitting his prostate every, and Dave cried out as his body spasmed, and his hole clenched around Steve’s cock. Steve’s brain short-circuited for a moment as his own body shook, and he came into Dave’s ass. He bit down on Dave’s shoulder, and Dave’s cock twitched one last time, the last bit of cum seeping out. Steve’s body shuddered as he came down from his orgasmic high. 

Dave panted as Steve let go of his shoulder, wincing when he saw he drew blood. He licked the wound and peeled himself from Dave’s back. 

“You okay?” Steve asked. 

Dave could only hum as Steve carefully pulled out of Dave. He watched as some of his cum leaked out and dripped down to Dave’s balls. Steve scooped up the liquid and pushed it back into Dave, who whimpered. 

“Hey, talk to me, Tango,” Steve said as he flopped down next to his friend. 

“So…good…so sore… can’t move…” 

Steve chuckled and laid beside the other until he could feel his limbs again. 

Dave woke a few minutes later to a warm towel cleaning his ass gently. Then, Steve carefully rolled him over and wiped his dick and stomach. He leaned in and sweetly captured Dave’s lips, making his hips buck subtly.

“You’re insatiable,” Steve smiled against the other’s lips. 

“I have a hot sex partner that fucks me into the mattress and makes me beg for more,” Dave smiled slowly. “I have to be insatiable to keep up with him.” 

“God, I…” Steve stopped himself. How could those words be on the tip of his tongue? 

“Mmm…me too,” Dave’s sleepy voice answered. 

Steve stared at him, waiting for his breath to even out. Reaching out, Steve traced his fingertips over Dave’s profile, over his full lips, and the two-day stubble that scratched his fingers. He sighed, wondering when the point came that he fell in love with his best friend. 

  
  


Steve woke a half-hour later to Dave, gently shaking his shoulder and calling his name. When he finally opened his eyes, Steve smiled at Dave and his messy hair. Bringing a hand up, Steve cupped Dave's cheek as the other leaned into his touch. Steve propped himself up by his other arm and kissed Dave, a scorching touch that Dave felt all the way to his bones. He was panting when they parted, and Steve smiled wickedly at him. 

“I uhh … er …” Dave momentarily forgot what he was doing, when a small sting on his shoulder brought him back down to earth. “Oh! Can you help me with this? I can’t quite reach it to put some stuff on it.” 

Steve shook himself as if waking from a daze. 

“Oh shit!” He yelped as he sat up. Dave turned his shoulder toward the other man as he handed him a tube of antiseptic cream. “Are you okay? I can’t believe I bit you.” 

“Hey, I’m fine. And it’s okay, I consented to this,” Dave glanced back at the other and bit his lip when he saw Steve’s hair. It stood up at all angles, and he needed a haircut. Steve always wore a hat, so no one ever knew how long his hair was. It was the longest Dave had ever seen it, and he wanted to run his hands through it. Instead, he handed Steve the supplies he would need to cover the bite. “I just don’t want it to get infected.”

“Okay, have you washed it off yet?” Steve asked. 

“No,”

“Let’s go into the bathroom, better lighting in there anyway,” Steve stood with the stuff in his hand and helped Dave up. He saw that Dave had donned his briefs again, so Steve grabbed his boxers and put them on. “How are you feeling otherwise?”

“Good, just tired and a little achy in certain places,” Dave chuckled as Steve smirked. 

“Okay, sit on the edge of the bathtub, and I’ll take care of you,” Steve said as he grabbed a washcloth and ran it under warm water. Then, he grabbed the soap and lathered it up. “Let me know if this hurts.”

“This will sound strange, but I hope it scars,” Dave commented, his ears turning red. 

“If not, you could get it tattooed,” Steve wiped down the wound. “Geez, I did a number on your shoulder.”

“I liked it, and I love the tattoo idea,” Dave glanced over his shoulder and squinted up at Steve. “That…um, may have been the best sex we’ve had so far.”

“You like it rough,” Steve growled into Dave’s ear as Dave shivered. Steve rinsed off the washcloth and wiped the wound. “You like when I get primal on your ass, don’t you?”

“Fuck…Steve,” Dave’s breath hitched. “If I wasn’t so worn out and sore, I could probably go another round.”

“Jesus, this is the most sex I’ve had in one week,”

“I…same. Why are we so fricken horny?”

Steve snorted as he spread some antiseptic cream, then placed the bandage. He grabbed the medical tape and taped down the edges. 

“There, done,” he patted Dave’s shoulder and kissed the top of his head. 

“Thank you,” Dave said as he stood. “I’ll put that stuff away.”

“I’ll get us some water,” Steve said. He followed Dave into the main room and opened the mini-fridge. 

“I should tell you about what we discovered today with our research,” Dave sat against the headboard of his bed since Steve’s bed was the one they had defiled.

“Yes, do tell,” Steve handed Dave a bottle of water and opened his own and took a drink before he continued. “I’ve been dying to find out since you guys returned.”

Dave told Steve the story of Geoffrey, Lily, and Bradley. Of how Geoffrey and Bradley were lovers and because the people at the time would never accept homosexuals into society, Geoffrey married Bradley’s sister, Lily. They were all best friends and Lily marrying Geoffrey brought Lily and Bradley’s status’ in the town up, since Geoffrey was in an elite circle. The marriage benefitted everyone, and the three of them lived happily. Until one winter evening, a fire erupted that spread fast and furious, and no one noticed until Bradley woke up coughing and wheezing. He had been sleeping with Geoffrey because Lily had insisted, and because Geoffrey was such a heavy sleeper, Bradley had a tough time waking him. He finally woke him up and pushed him out of the room before it collapsed on Bradley. Geoffrey cried his name and reached through the flames to no avail. Geoffrey made his way out of the house somehow and was greeted with the town fire brigade. Geoffrey came out with a dirty face, singed hair, and a mark on his arm where someone grabbed him. 

“Geoffrey died later of a broken heart and tar in his lungs,” Dave concluded. “Lily rebuilt the house as a shrine to her brother and his lover.” 

Steve had somehow ended up with his head on Dave’s lap, and he grabbed Dave’s arm and kissed the bruises that were there. “I would sacrifice myself, so you could survive a fire.”

“That’s sweet, but Geoffrey didn’t survive awfully long. Only three months after, I think.” Dave paused. “I would do the same, though. But I couldn’t imagine being without you. You are definitely my best friend…and lover.”

Dave leaned over and kissed Steve on the forehead. Steve’s face lit up with his smile. 

“You’re ever the romantic, Dave Tango,” Steve pulled Dave’s mouth to his, and they kissed sweetly. 

“Do you…do you not feel the same?” Dave pulled away. 

“Dave, I’m…scared of what I feel,” Steve sat up, and Dave thought he was going to move to the other bed, but he straddled Dave’s legs instead. “I have some pretty heavy feelings for you that scare me. I realized this downstairs when Amy and Adam were provoking us to admit we were having sex. I wanted to tell them, but not without talking with you first. That’s why I said what I said to them.” Steve stretched his arms and rested his hands on each side of Dave’s head. “I’m nervous about admitting this to others. I never thought I would be defined by any sort of sexuality. Still, after being with you in the ways that I have, I…I am most definitely bisexual.”

Dave released the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. 

“Same, Steve…I feel the same damn way,” Dave said, fighting back the tears as he gathered Steve in his arms. “I’ve been struggling with how to express my feelings toward you, afraid you would push me away. I know we agreed that we are friends first, and I will always respect that. But I’ve known I was bisexual for a while, I’ve denied it, and pushed it away until you started putting the moves on me.” 

Steve snorted and pulled away so he could look Dave in the eye. 

“Putting the moves on you?” 

Dave chuckled despite himself. “I couldn’t think of another thing to say,”

“To be honest, I just like the reactions I was getting out of you, and I liked being around you and the way you responded when I touched you. You wear your heart on your sleeve.”

Dave blushed, and Steve traced his cheekbones with his fingers. 

“Well, I guess not all the time,” Steve moved his fingers to Dave’s dimples, then moved out to his hairline. “But these are big feelings, and I didn’t want to ruin our friendship with a confession. I trust you and respect you enough that I know you won’t take advantage of these feelings.” 

Dave gasped at the openness and vulnerability in Steve’s expression. He leaned forward and grabbed Steve’s face and pulled him close. So close, that they were sharing breath.

“I promise…I promise with every fiber of my being that I will always be here for you. I will never take advantage of your feelings for me if you promise me the same?”

Steve closed his eyes, and tears leaked out of the corners. Dave kissed them and moved to his nose, then his lips. They kissed slow and soft at first. Until Steve licked at Dave’s lips, and Dave moaned and let him in. Steve could taste his own tears, but mostly Dave, who felt like everything that Steve wanted.

Steve straddled Dave’s legs and deepened the kiss when his half-hard erection rubbed against Dave’s, which grew at Steve’s touch. 

“Steve…I…” Dave gasped as he closed his eyes and gave in to the sensations.

Steve paused and pushed his boxers and Dave’s briefs down below their balls, and their naked cocks were rubbing together. Steve spat into his hand and wrapped it around both. Dave arched off the couch as he threw his head back. Steve kissed and sucked on his Adam’s apple as they rutted against each other.

“Dave, look at me,” Steve said between panting. Dave brought his head down, his pupils blown, his full mouth parted on his heavy breaths. “God, you’re beautiful. And I promise to never take advantage of your feelings for me.” 

Dave crushed their mouths together and moved his hips faster, surprised at his own stamina. 

“Fuck…I’m…I can’t believe I’m going to come again!” Dave cried out.

“Same…Jesus,” Steve’s orgasm tore through him as his cock pulsed against Dave’s whose orgasm followed shortly after. They panted and giggled through their aftershocks as their bodies came down from their high. 

Steve slowly brought his hand up to his mouth and licked the cum off before Dave grabbed it and licked as well. 

“It’s going to be difficult sleeping in an empty bed after this week,” Steve sighed. 

Dave hummed his agreement. “I wish we didn’t live so far away from each other. We could actually spend time other than on investigations.”

“One last good time before we go back to being best friends?” Steve asked. 

“Yes, one last time,” Dave said as he pulled Steve to him to cuddle and soak in his body heat. He nuzzled his nose into Steve’s hair as he thought about Abby’s words. Dave had found what he was looking for – they were lying peacefully in Dave’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably could write more on this, but for now, this is finished. I don't want to guarantee more chapters and then this just sits unfinished like the rest of my fan-fiction.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from this song by Bastille: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dYRqIAuY9IQ


End file.
